


Tangled up (Unfortunately) with You

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Light Bondage, Inexperience, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi's projects usually weren't this messy, and he honestly wasn't sure whether the unexpected outcome that came about was one he enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled up (Unfortunately) with You

**Author's Note:**

> There was a large amount of roommate AU and headcanons on my dash and I started thinking about these losers. I also didn't want to do my midterm, but I managed to write both this and finish it so go me.
> 
> Enjoy these assholes bickering and apologies for any typos, it's 3 AM and I read it over only twice so I'll just edit whatever I see later or whatever anyone points out.

Izaya had long grown used to the peculiarities that came with unfortunately rooming with Shinichi. He could have easily gotten a place somewhere off campus and there were times where it looked more appealing, but he had chosen this simply because the environment was interesting to observe.

In fact, the majority of the time Shinichi was rather good at staying out of his way, the raven doing the same, but every so often situations like this arose.

“Is it really necessary to have all these hooked up at once? It’s making such a mess,” Izaya made a face stepping through the sea of wires on the floor, some had actually been grouped together, while others seemed lazily placed near each other.

He waited a moment and when he didn’t receive an answer, he purposefully moved closer to the other and waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Pleased that he managed to at least get a flicker of annoyance and have his hand slapped away, he instead glanced towards the screens to see if he could decipher whatever his bespectacled roommate was doing.

So far, it seemed like he was trying to monitor four screens at once, and frankly, it didn’t look all that interesting. Returning his gaze to the man actually behind this bizarre set up, he repeated his question.

Annoyance clear in his tone, Shinichi gave a clipped, “Busy,” before ignoring him once more.

Admittedly, that type of thing tended to press on one of the few buttons Izaya had, and within seconds, he had one his knives out dangling close to a bundle of wires.

“If you’re _so uninterested_ in what I have to say, I might as well make the most of it while you’re ignoring me,” He smirked pleased to have finally gotten the other’s attention and in a way he didn’t expect.

This had been a project Shinichi had been putting together for quite a while now, but what Izaya wasn’t aware of was that he was so close to smoothing out the algorithm he’d been fighting with most of the past week that he really didn’t have the patience to deal with his roommate’s quirks at the moment.

So to see said roommate carelessly handling his work when his patience was already spent, didn’t go over as smoothly as it might have any other day.

Lunging at him in an effort to get him to let go of the wire, the knife skittered across the floor and soon enough they were on the floor. Shinichi had a number of the wires over him as it hadn’t mattered where they were on him as he sitting there stationary while working, but it had been a detail he ignored in his rage.

Thankfully, nothing unplugged from his actions, but it did end up creating an annoying connection with the man now under him.

It wasn’t impossible to get out of the situation, but he knew the other would not make it easy. Clearly pleased by that raw display of rare anger and at the pleasure of trapping the other so uncomfortably close, Izaya was all grins and smiles as he maneuvered a free arm to tilt the other’s face closer to his, glasses sliding down slightly because of their angle.

“ _Now_ look at the mess you’ve made,” He spoke lowly grinding up endlessly amused at just how _irritated_ Shinichi was at all this. In truth, the other wasn’t so cold as to be called icy, in fact he could be rather playful when he chose to be, but right now, this was an expression Izaya had yet to see.

He wanted to see more.

His lips delicately moved to lick up the other’s neck, and the raven’s delight only grew at the notable—and finally obvious—reaction it created.

However, his pleasure was short lived.

“Whatever you’re imagining, no,” Shinichi managed to breathe out, more labored than usual Izaya was happy to note, before trying his hand at working his way out of this mess.

Carefully, Izaya let his fingers wander both as a way to hinder the other’s movements, but also because he wanted to cause more irritation and arousal.

“Knock it off, Orihara.”

The demand was so weak and it was ever so amusing. Who knew Shinichi was this delicate and easy to rile up? And he was the one always insisting Izaya was childish.

Even weaker, finally giving in, Shinichi sighed attempting to compromise, “Can we at least not here, I’m not dealing with your cum anywhere near my electronics.”

While the image of enraging him even more amused the raven, if it meant he could see a new set of faces from the enigma that was his roommate, he was willing to acquiesce—despite however reluctant he was to give up having the other tangled up and under his control. It didn’t stop him from cracking a joke whilst in the middle of untangling himself, “Haven’t you ever heard of getting carried away with the moment?”

“If your moment involves damaging my things and making a mess you _certainly_ won’t clean, then I’ll pass thanks.”

“You’re so unromantic Tsukumoya.”

It took a couple minutes, but they had managed to get out of the mess never missing a second in terms of arguing which only escalated once they reached their beds.

“Not on my bed.”

“Why?”

“No.”

“Well, I don’t want you on my bed either.”

“This is why it’s better to go with the moment, you know.”

“Oh shut up.”

The bickering briefly paused only when they finally decided on Izaya’s bed mainly because if Shinichi kept going on about pointless shit he was going to lose the mood and this side of him would be gone. It was a chance Izaya wasn’t willing to let go of because the observations were a once in a life time.

That is of course minding the likelihood that he could convince him of doing it again.

The peace was short lived as then once undressed and on Izaya’s bed, next came the argument of positions and of course who was going to do what.

“You’re so painfully inexperienced, it’ll be terrible if you top.”

“Then why are you so eager to sleep with me?”

“To fuck you of course? Are you an idiot?”

“All your flirtations thus far have been rather passive and under the category of submissive. In fact you were under me just a few minutes ago, why would it be so strange that I come to that conclusion?”

“You talk too much. Like I said, just go with the moment.”

Izaya pulled him into a kiss that was bruising, and annoyingly all Shinichi could focus on was how irritated he felt and how his legs were half-asleep from sitting still for so long.

He had no intention of letting up though as Izaya had already talked him into this and if he gave the brat what he wanted, maybe he’d leave him alone for a while.

It’d be no fun if there was no fight, but thin legs were straddling him and the kisses just grew more fierce that it was honestly making him a little dizzy.

Making an effort to try and get some semblance of control, he raised his hips slightly and repeated the motion Izaya did earlier satisfied at the groan it invoked.

He knew there was lube and condoms in the bedroom stand between their beds that Izaya had purchased and he blindly reached for the handle. Catching onto what Shinichi was doing, Izaya stopped long enough and leaned over to take the materials out. The moment the bottle was steady enough to stand on its own without getting knocked over, Shinichi pulled the other back down with the intention of distracting him—which to Izaya’s displeasure, worked perfectly.

Of course, the man with no experience in this sort of thing would learn quickly as they went. Leaning his head down, Shinichi even tried to imitate Izaya’s earlier seduction by paying attention to his neck, which he found to be more pleasant.

It seemed to be a sensitive spot and the noises Izaya made were wonderful. Especially since these were once again, just noises—not words, not arguing, not clever, irritating little swipes—and all of it was done by Shinichi.

Happy to have created this distraction, he attempted to open and lubricate a couple fingers behind Izaya’s back. A bit dripped on the raven’s back, but a well-timed raise of Shinichi’s hips completely distracted the other from protesting entirely.

Torn between feeling pleasure and as if he lost, Izaya groaned as Shinichi worked a finger in giving uneven and inexperienced thrusts.

“You…ahh, really suck at this,” Izaya panted narrowing his eyes at the man below him that somehow managed to take the upper hand.

“Shut up,” Shinichi leaned up biting at his lips and attempted to add a second finger in to stop the other’s whining.

“I liked you better tied, mm, up.”

Gingerly, Shinichi tried to test out how to make this more pleasurable for Izaya if only to make him too busy to talk. It was tight around his fingers, but the deeper he thrust in, the more eager Izaya seemed about his actions compared to what he said previously.

He wasn’t in any particular rush as admittedly he was finding this more enjoyable than he first anticipated and as a nice break from the screens he had spent the past several hours staring at, but his roommate grew impatient and squirmed above him.

“Hurry up…” Izaya moaned taking things into his own hands batting Shinichi away and fumbling to put a condom on Shinichi’s dick. For someone who insisted on topping, the man was irritatingly passive; and Izaya did not have all night to be teased so cruelly.

Besides, the raven was never one to sit idle. If he was going to have to bottom, he still wished to be in control and what other way to do such a thing than by riding the other?

It gave him a perfect view of Shinichi’s face as well, so all and all his plan was going rather smoothly.

As much as he tried to hide it, the noise that escaped the bespectacled man’s lips just spurred Izaya on. He allowed himself a minute or two to adjust if only so it wouldn’t hurt more later, but ever so slightly did he grind down on Shinichi enjoying the conflicted expression on his face.

“Is the thought of doing something like this with me really that displeasing?”

It took a moment for Shinichi to compose himself before replying, “Most moments with you are unpleasant.”

Leaning down so he could speak quieter in his ear, Izaya timed perfectly his first movement to match his words, “Judging from your face and voice, this feels good though, no?”

“I’ve caught you Tsukumoya,” He grinned nibbling at his ear lightly before sitting up and purposefully displaying himself.

He knew full well how attractive he was to the degree that his arrogance was often irritating, but right now, it was in a way still teasing.

Even if he let Shinichi fuck him right now, he was demonstrating how the other never truly accomplished anything. He didn’t win or get anything. Izaya Orihara would never belong to anyone besides himself.

He can look at him, and to some degree touch him, but all the cards lay in the raven’s sinful hands.

His moans, the roll of his hips, his physique, even in his irritation and pleasure, Shinichi could recognize these things and understand perfectly.

It didn’t matter though. He wasn’t some love sick highschooler chasing after Izaya. Yes, there was an element of fascination and a never ending game to be had with his roommate, but that was all he sought in their relationship.

Yet, it didn’t stop him from pulling him closer and making the effort to mark the neck producing those beautiful sounds. It didn’t stop him from fighting Izaya’s message by taking ahold of the of the other’s cock and intensifying the already loud moans.

He couldn’t understand it himself either, but as they finish and lay in a new kind of mess, Izaya’s earlier advice echoes in his mind.

_“Live in the moment.”_


End file.
